Music from the heart
by Rinnie1215
Summary: BV A fanfic with lot of songs. Bulma is feeling lonely and trows a party. But if it would make her feel better..... lemon in the later chapters!
1. The party begins

A/N I don't own dragonball z or Jordan, Montell and the dbz personages yada yada yada. Ow yes...this supposed to be a disclaimer for the slow thinking people out there.  
  
"Vegeta!! Damm you asshole!! Open this fucking door now!!" Vegeta groaned in annoyance. How dared the woman to disturb his training, again!! Growling he stopped throwing punches and commanded the computer to lower the gravity back to normal. He stormed to the door and threw it open, making sure he had his most murderous face on.  
  
"What the fuck do you want!!" he yelled in her face. Bulma just blinked and crossed her arms. "Jeesj Vegeta, you don't have to be so rude. If you had just opened the door..." she looked at his face and gave up, "anyway...I wanted to ask you if you were coming to the party I throw tonight." "No!!" he yelled and went to close the door again but Bulma stopped him. "If you don't....I'll disable the GR again..." she told him proudly. Man, how she loved it that she had this power over him. She probably loved it just as much as vegeta hated it. Taking pity on him she decided to find some midway. "And I won't annoy you for a whole week" she told him. "A whole week??" Vegeta thought about this. He didn't think that she could hold her temper for a week but it was at least amusing to see her try. He smirked. "Fine, a whole week woman. And now leave!!" Before she could answer she was faced to the door. She snorted. Ah well.. at least he's coming tonight.  
  
Bulma was throwing a party so that she finally could catch up with her friends again. Now everyone was training for the androids they had no time to hang out with her and Bulma had been so often with Chichi that she could predict what Chichi would say. The only thing that Chichi would talk about is Gohan and his school and not to forget, to complain about Goku never being home. It was starting to get boring to Bulma. In the past, she had had Yamcha but since they broke apart a few weeks ago, even he wasn't there for her anymore. She had caught him again with some Cindy or whatever the sluts name was. Yamcha of course, pleaded Bulma to take him back but Bulma had enough of it. She asked him if he was planning to settle down once with her but that had only scared him off. He said that he wasn't ready for rings and kids but she had told him that she was getting older and she wanted some assurance. He didn't want to give her that so she threw him out. Now she was throwing a party, mostly out of boring and loneliness. She just hoped that everything would be oke.  
  
That night everyone had come. Bulma couldn't remember having this much fun. She was wearing a tight red dress that had a low cut by her chest, showing some of her chests and reached barely her thighs. Her hair was pulled back with a simple ponytail and a few strands of hair were draped along her face. Making her face look more round. She looked at Goku and admired the suit he was wearing. She knew that he was uncomfortable in it but agreed with Chichi that Goku looked adorable in it. That also went for the little Gohan. He looked so much like his dad and you could see the proud on his face. Chichi was wearing a Chinese dress with a blue background and flower patterns on it. Bulma didn't even want to know what the hell she had done to her hair but it looked nice. Vegeta was the only one in the room that wasn't dressed but nobody had expected that from him. They were already surprised that he had come. Suddenly Yamcha asked the Dj to stop the music and he grabbed the microphone.  
  
"Bulma, I know that I've made a big mistake and I know that you are mad on me so I made this up for you. I hope that you'll give me another chance with you." He then gave the Dj a sign and music started playing.  
  
You're the right one  
  
Right one I let get away  
  
Ooh girl, now what can I say?  
  
To get back into your happy days  
  
You're the right one  
  
Right one, what was wrong with me?  
  
Missin' all that taddy  
  
Promise me you'll save me some  
  
Cuz baby  
  
He sang. Bulma was shocked to say at least but enjoyed every minute of it. Nobody had ever done something so sweet for her. She just ignored the fact that he couldn't sing at all. It was about the meaning of it...not if it sounded ok.  
  
I haven't seen you in a while  
  
By the looks of your profile  
  
Say it's been a year or more  
  
Since we both walked out the door  
  
You wanted kids and so did I  
  
You wanted a ring but I can't lie  
  
I was young and runnin' wild  
  
Seein' you has changed my mind  
  
Cuz you're  
  
Everyday that you've been gone  
  
I thinks about you and carries on  
  
I know a man ain't supposed to cry  
  
But times are changin' and so have I  
  
I really really miss you from head to toe  
  
Tired of reminiscin', I can't let go  
  
It ain't good for me to be alone  
  
You're the right one, so c'mon, c'mon, ohh  
  
She could almost hear Vegeta laughing at Yamcha and shot him a deadly glare. He just laughed harder and from that on she regretted asking him here. She blocked his laughter out and concentrated again on Yamcha's song.  
  
Everyday that you've been gone  
  
I thinks about you and carries on  
  
I know a man ain't supposed to cry  
  
But times are changin' and so have I  
  
I really really miss you from head to toe  
  
Tired of reminiscin', I can't let go  
  
It ain't good for me to be alone  
  
You're the right one, so c'mon, c'mon, ohh  
  
I'm just sittin' here, thinkin' about  
  
All our really good times  
  
The love that we shared together  
  
And the sparkle that was in your eyes  
  
I don't wanna lose you  
  
No, not for the second time  
  
So I'm ready to step on in  
  
Cuz you were so right  
  
Then the song was finished. Bulma could feel tears in her eyes and she ran into Yamcha's open arms. "I'll give you a chance Yamcha...I will" she whispered in his ear. Everyone, except Vegeta, applauded and cheered for the happy couple. For now.  
  
Ugh...I hate Yamcha...I hate him, I hate him and I hate him. So next chapter....he's going down!! Whahahaha. Woops sorry...don't mind me. Please review. I know it isn't very much right now but I promise you..This is going to be a hell of a fanfic. Love you!! Please review!!! 


	2. Betrayel

A/N I don't own Dbz or Britney Spears and yada yada yada. Sign do I really have to go trough this all the time?? :s  
  
Bulma was having a great evening. For as far as she considered things couldn't get better. She had her Yamcha back, she had her friends and she had...well, everything. When Yamcha left her side for a moment Bulma wandered over to Vegeta, who was sitting in a dark corner. Bulma said nothing to him and just took sit beside him. They were sitting there for a while but finally Vegeta spoke up.  
  
"Why the hell did you take the baka back? It didn't even sound good and he'll just cheat you again, like the other times."  
  
Bulma shot up. Ready to defend her boyfriend against Vegeta's evil words. "He has changed Vegeta. People can change you know!! And I don't care that it didn't sound good. All I care about is the meaning behind it. Not that you'd understand!!"  
  
Vegeta raised a critic eyebrow at this. "Changed?? My ass, that fool is the same fool as ever and you're going to get yourself fooled. But if you don't want to listen fine, but don't bother me with your crying again if he betrays you again." With that Vegeta stood up and choked down the last bits of his drink. He shot her a glare and left the room.  
  
He'd never understand women, and certainly not this one. She fucking knew that the fool was cheating on her and she practically allowed it!! He growled and picked up another drink. Why the hell should he care?? What the hell was he actually doing here?? Ow yeah, the woman made him. That stupid machine of hers was her only defence against him. Otherwise he would have killed her already. He grimaced. Why the hell did that didn't sound that appealing anymore?? He cursed under his breath and stormed out of the kitchen again and went back to that little bit of hell again. This mud ball was making him way to weak.  
  
Bulma was enraged by Vegeta's words. Yamcha had learned from the last time. He would never, ever, cheat on her again. She smiled on this and made a mental note to give him a nice reward later that night for his sweet song. Yamcha wasn't a really satisfying man but he tried. So she just played like she was having an orgasm and enjoyed it but in truth it was quite boring. Not that she would ever tell him that. It would hurt him and she knew that. Speaking of Yamcha, where was he?? She looked around the room but saw him nowhere close. He went probably went to the toilet or something she told herself and went to Chichi to talk about the party. While she was talking, or rather arguing, with Chichi she sighed. Couldn't the woman stop talking about her son's school for once in her lifetime!! Chichi was complaining that because of this party Gohan would get behind with his homework. After a while she gave up and just pretended to be listening. Kami really must hate her allot.  
  
Vegeta walked past the GR to walk to the party when he heard some faint noises. He looked around the corner of the GR and saw the baka making out with....who was the bitch again?? Marri...Marre...Marre...Marron!! That was it. He growled and felt like punching the bastard to wherever but held back. He didn't understand why it made him that angry. Was it because the woman would get hurt again?? He just growled and stalked away. This just wasn't his night.  
  
Bulma was getting nervous. Where the hell was Yamcha?? He should have been here already. She looked at the raging Chichi and closed her hand over Chichi's mouth to keep her from talking. Chichi pulled away but looked at her questingly. "Have you seen Yamcha??" she asked. Chichi just shook her head and went on raging towards whoever listened to her. Bulma went to other guests and friends but nobody had seen him. Maybe he felt ill and went home she thought. So she picked the phone and dialled Yamcha's number. Nobody answered. That moment she spotted Vegeta coming in again and went with worry written on her face to him.  
  
Vegeta saw her coming towards him and almost felt sorry for her when he saw her worry. Then again, he had warned her. So he just crossed his arms and gave her a cold and uncaring glare. "Have you seen Yamcha??" she asked him, hope shinning in her eyes. Vegeta was silent for a moment, caught in her eyes, but he composed himself rather quickly and said:  
  
"He's doing right what I told you, behind the GR" he mumbled to her and then stormed past her. Disgusted but touched at the shock and hurt he had seen on her face. He kept himself telling him that he didn't care. Little did he know that she was the first person who he had ever considered as being a friend and little did he know that he didn't want her to get hurt.  
  
Bulma saw them. Moaning and kissing and other disgusting things she didn't even want to see. She briefly wondered if the woman was playing fake as well, just as she had done but dismissed the thought as unimportant. Her whole world went down and her knees started to feel weak. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and her heart was beating way to fast. She had believed him, forgiven him, defended him and all he did was betraying her a few minutes after. Vegeta had been right. Yamcha couldn't change. Suddenly her face and body hardened itself and she gritted her teeth. Tonight she would have her revenge. Nobody messed with Bulma Briefs!!  
  
Vegeta saw the woman enter the room and couldn't help but wonder what she was up to. She had that look in her eyes again. Even Vegeta was glad that the look wasn't meant for him but he stayed out of her way. You know, just in case. He saw the others watch in horror. He instantly knew that they knew what it was that made Bulma this upset. They also knew that Bulma would do something to make Yamcha pay, she always did but they had never seen her this mad. Vegeta smirked. Maybe it wasn't that bad that he can come to the party. He wouldn't want to miss the show that he knew that was coming up. Go woman, make it worth my time he thought and went for another drink.  
  
Okay, okay...I know that it's a short chapter but I hade the choice. I could write further but then it would become way to long, or I could make it short. So as you can see, I picked the last one. Hope you liked it and please review. Kizz Rinske 


	3. The perfect revenge

A/N. Yep, here we go again. I don't owe Dbz or the song yada yada yada. Ow yes, I really advise you to read the lycris. At least the two last one. They are so very, very evil -  
  
The perfect revenge  
  
Bulma looked around the room and couldn't help but grin at the thought of her evil plan. The "Yamcha Goes Down" plan. She knew that her friends suspected something, except for Goku since all he did was eating, but for the rest, ow yes they knew. They knew she was up to something and it made things only better. She could feel their eyes on her when she finally made her way to Vegeta. It bothered her to no end that he was the only one that wasn't affected by her mood. It looked like he didn't saw the dangerous glare in her eyes, the glare of revenge. It was like he didn't notice the way she was grinning like he did when he was going to kill his enemy and the worst thing was, he didn't look scared either. Not that she had suspected that but well, she thought that there at least had to be something different but there wasn't. He was just.....Vegeta. When she reached him she let herself fall into the empthy chair beside Vegeta.  
  
"What would you do if your mate, as you seem to call it, betrays you. What kind revenge would you have" she asked him curiously.  
  
"First, my mate wouldn't betray such a perfect mate as me. Secondly, she wouldn't get the change because he would be dead before she could even think about it. Thirdly, she would get herself killed in the progess. Wich means no revenge for me and ow yes woman, this is really none of your business." He snapped at her.  
  
Bulma ignored him and wondered. "How can you kill someone if you don't know if your mate is interested in him?? How do you mean, getting herself killed and please, you may be strong but that doesn't mean your such a perfect mate."  
  
Vegeta shot her a angry glare before answering. "We saiyan males are overprotective and jealous over our mates. Before the mate can socialize with another male, the other male has to be inspected first. Then the male would decide if the other male is a danger or not. And if you're mated, you share a bond with your mate. Going with another male will break the bond and death follows. And I am a perfect mate. I'm strong, smart and have honor. For a saiyan woman that is perfect."  
  
"Whatever" said Bulma, not really interested anymore. Normally she would have jumped to this kind information but she couldn't help herself. She was so very nervous. Her revenge just had to be perfect.  
  
At that moment Yamcha and Marron walked in. Yamcha looked around the room, wondering why everyone was looking at him. Everyone looked so nervous, but why would they be nervous around him? There wasn't going to happen something to him, was it?? What could happen?? He looked beside him and saw Marron smiling to whoever. He signed. She was a nice girl but sometimes he really doubted if she actually had a brain. She looked like she was aware of nothing. Bulma though, Bulma was so much smarter. To smart sometimes. Bulma....maybe she was planning something. He searched the room for her but didn't see her. Then he searched for Vegeta. Sometimes she would try to talk some sense in the bastard, Not that it really worked. Vegeta was and always will be an evil bastard without a heart. He saw Vegeta sitting in a chair in the cornor of the room. Now, there wasn't anything strange on that. The thing that actually worried Yamcha was that Vegeta had an evil glare in his eyes, as if he knew that something was going to happen to him. And where the hell was Bulma?? Suddenly he saw her. She looked around and when her eyes met his, she went straigt towards him. She had a smile on her face like he had never seen before. What was she up to??  
  
"Hi Yamcha, I was just looking for you. Hey, I wanted to thank you again for that song. So, to repay you. I'll sing for you as well. Hang on, I'll bet you'll enjoy it." She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and walked towards the platform and waved to the dj, as sign for him to start the music. What she sang that night for him, he'll never forget.  
  
Oh oh  
  
oooh  
  
no no no  
  
See I don't know why you crying like a bitch  
  
talking shit like a snitch  
  
why you write a song about me  
  
if you really did care  
  
you wouldn't share Your bed with every girl that feels.  
  
Yamcha gasped in shock. Okay, that wasn't exactly what he had been suspecting. Now he finally understanded why everyone was nervous. He swallowed. This couldn't be good.  
  
Fuck What I do it's your fault somehow  
  
Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out  
  
Fuck don't go crying, you didn't mean jack  
  
Fuck you, you ass, I don't want you back.  
  
Fuck What I do it's your fault somehow  
  
Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out  
  
Fuck don't go crying, you didn't mean jack  
  
Fuck you, you ass, I don't want you back.  
  
Bulma saw the sock on Yamcha's face. First the disbelief, then the shock and finally, the shame. That was what she had been after. Making him look like a fool, feel like a fool and make him realize, he was a fool. Anger flowed once again trough her viens and with even more enthousiam she sang her song.  
  
You thought you could really make me moan  
  
I had better sex all alone (ha ha ha ha)  
  
I had to do without you  
  
now you want me to come back  
  
you must be smoking crack  
  
Im going else where and thats a fact  
  
Fuck all those nights I moaned out real loud  
  
fuck it, I faked it, i'll rent you out  
  
fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back  
  
well guess what yo, your sex was wack  
  
Fuck all those nights I moaned out real loud  
  
fuck it, I faked it, i'll rent you out  
  
fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back  
  
well guess what yo, your sex was wack  
  
Never, never had Vegeta had such a good laugh. He saw the fools shock at the beginning at the song. He had seen shame, disbelief and realization. But that last part...Vegeta thought that his eyes would roll out of the fools head. His head had grown deep crimson, his mouth was hanging wide open and his eyes were like two ping-pong balls with only a little black spot in the middle. He finallt ripped his eyes away from the fool and looked at the woman. He just couldn't miss the rest of the womans song.  
  
You questioned did I care  
  
maybe I would but now not any more  
  
cuz now it's over  
  
but I do admit i'm glad I didn't catch your crabs  
  
I can't swear bad cause I got to go  
  
Fuck What I do it"s your fault somehow  
  
Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out  
  
Fuck don't go crying you didn't mean jack Fuck you, you ass, I don't want you back.  
  
you made me do it  
  
At the end of the song, Vegeta was yet found with a deathly evil smirk on his face. This night couldn't get better. Suddenly he quit smirking and looked at the woman. He saw her walking towards Yamcha, stopping right before him. "Goodbye Yamcha" she said, and then, with all of her power combined she trew her knee in his grotch. Bulma watched in satitfaction as she saw Yamcha crumble to the floor. She then decided that it had been enough and with a quick glare in Marrons direction she turned around to leave. She saw Vegeta, trying to hold his laughter down and walked towards him. Everybody watched in horror as they saw Bulma walking towards Vegeta. She would probably yell at him, screaming that it wasn't funny.  
  
Vegeta saw her coming towards him and tried to stand up. When he finally stood and managed to calm himself she was already waiting for him.  
  
"What is it Vegeta?? Why aren't you laughing anymore?? Why do you think that I made such a fool of Yamcha?? Well?? I'll tell you. I did it so that everybody would be laughing at him, making him feel so stupid as he really is. That's why I did it. So why aren't you laughing?? How more you laugh, how better me revenge." She said smiling to him.  
  
Vegeta stared at her with big eyes. Then he turned around and saw Yamcha. He couldn't help but laughed,hard, only this time, he was not alone.  
  
That was it for this time, but there will be more!! What do you think of Bulma and Vegeta, together on the fair?? Has to be crazy, and it is!! Please r/r!! Gotta know if you like it. Love, kisses, love Evil-Vegeta 


	4. ohh vegeta?

"Vegeta!!" heard Vegeta Bulma whine. Vegeta growled. She had been doing that since she had broken up with the fool. He didn't know what was worse. Seeing those two kissing and making out or her constanty interrupting his training. Turning his back to the door he focused on his fight and tried to black Bulma's annoying voice out. Suddenly the high gravity lowered itself back to normal. Vegeta lost his balance and fell face down on the floor. Growling and looking up he saw the doors slide open to reveal something that took his breath away.  
  
There was Bulma. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and was wearing a red tank-top with black and very, very short pants that seemd to cup her buttocks in the most loving way. Being Vegeta of course, he recovered whitin seconds and started growling furiously again while giving her a "what the fuck do you want" glare.  
  
Bulma sighed. Was that guyn inmuune or something?? Well, whatever. Just tell him why you're here and get away. He had that look again. The look that said: I hate you and want to kill you but can't. "uhh Vegeta, you didn't open the door so I thought that I could do it by myself...you know." She said clumpsy.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. Now really?? Like he hadn't figured that already out. What was the woman up to?? She wanted something from him, he could tell. He had lived a very, very long time with her now and knew her signs. When she wanted something from he she would always dress nice. Very simple, just the way she knew he liked. She wouldn't yell or curse him, which indeed she hadn't done al day and when he didn't gave her what she wanted then she would curse and yell at him. When she finished cursing and yelling she would threaten him to disable the gr for a whole year. So, he always had to give in. Yep, he knew the whole ritual by now and reconized it when it was starting. Like now.  
  
"Anyway, I'm bored and want to do something nice. You know....with you. So, I thought we might as well could go to the fair." She said, giving him a very cheesy and stupid smile. Great, he thought, now she even reminds me of that fool Kakkarot. But wait a minut, a fair??  
  
"What the hell is a fair woman??" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well, it's something where people hang out. There are much of games and attractions. Why don't you come and figure it out yourself??" she said to him.  
  
Let's see, do I want to go to the fair. Games, whatever. That's a no. Attractions?? Yawn, nope, also nothing for me. People!! People who are yelling, laughing, or even worse kissing!! Yak!! Big, big no no. A very, very big no no. So he simply picked Bulma up and dumped her roughly outside the door. He folded hos hands and glared at her.  
  
"I'm not going" he said simply.  
  
"Yes you do" Bulma argued.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Yes" "No!!"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"a whole year Vegeta....." she warned.  
  
Vegeta glared at her. That stupid, pathetic, little, sadistic piece of nice meat..uhh ugly meat, he thought.  
  
"Fine" he said and slammed the door shut.  
  
"You've two hours before we're going Vegeta!!" Bulma yelled against the door. She turned around and smirked a smirk way to Vegeta like. This promised to be a hell of a day!!  
  
A/N That was it for now. I'm going to write part 5 tonight and otherwise tommorrow night ok?? So you don't have to wait very long for the next one. Oh, I know this chap is very short but hey, I'd make it up to you in the next chap. I promise. You know, my neighbours are real bastards..yep, I'm sure of it. They said that we are being mean against their cat!! Hah, they don't know what mean is, I'll say. Watch me!! Evil Rinske on the way!! Whahaha...ehhh...anyway, see you next chap and forgive my madness from a few sec ago ok -  
  
Evil-Vegeta or Rinske, whatever you like. 


	5. To the fair

A/N I don't own dbz yada yada yada or the Vengaboys or whatever. Just read the dammed fic.  
  
Exactly a hour later Vegeta saw Bulma waiting for him. He sighed. He couldn't believe that he was really getting trough this. He looked in the mirror and exaimed his looks. He grinned at the mirror. He really was handsom. The tight red shit hugged his muscular chest and his black pants with red/yellow flames on his but made him look even better then just good. It made him deadly sexy. He wondered for a mili-second what the woman would think of it but dismissed the idea snarling. What the hell!! Like he cares. He picked his black jacket and flung it over his shoulder. He wasn't going to wear it but he just liked it. With a last look at the mirror he stept outisde, ready to meet the woman, or so he thought.  
  
Bulma turned around as soon as she heard footsteps behind her. She gasped loudly and nearly fell in shock. There was no way that the man in front of her was Vegeta. Or was he?? She blinked her eyes to get a better look and hell, it was Vegeta. She already thought he looked nice but she never knew that he could be this....this...well, this much. His shirt was so tight that it showed al his muscels, moving with every royal step he took. His black pants and jack made him look dark like the dark prince he still was. She looked upwards and saw his lips lift up in a knowing smirk. Suddenly she realized that her mouth had been hanging open and that she had been starring at him for a good few minuts. She didn't even notice that he had stopped walking and was standing right before her. She quickly composed herself and scowled at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the wood. That was when she saw the flames on his butt. She took a deep breath and just teared her eyes away from his butt and ran after him.  
  
I Dont Wanna Be Single.  
  
All My Life.  
  
Im Gonna Pack My Bags And Leave This Town.  
  
And Grab A Guy.  
  
Fly Away On Vegeta Airways.  
  
Fly Me High.  
  
Through the sky  
  
"Vegeta!! The car is there!!" she yelled after him. Vegeta turned around and waited for her to catch up with him. When she reached him he said : "There is no way I'm going to go in that little piece of junk of you. We'll fly." Before she could register his words he had already picked her up and levitated of the ground. She clung desperatly to his hard chest and drew in his scent. Gods did that man smell heavenly. She shook her head, madly trying to clear her head from thoughts of this incredibly man that held her in his arms right now.  
  
I Look Up At The Sky.  
  
And I See The Clouds.  
  
I Looked Down At The Ground.  
  
And I See The Rainbow Down The Drain.  
  
Fly Away On Vegeta Airways.  
  
Fly Me High.  
  
Trough The Sky.  
  
Vegeta looked down at the woman in his arms. There was no way he was ever going to admit to himself or anyone that he enjoyed holding her, nor would he admit that he was pleased when he had noticed her reaction on his looks. Fortunatly for him he hadn't any difficult with holding up his unfeeling mask al the time. Otherwise they would have been gaping there together at eachother. He had thought he was ready for her when he came outside, but nothing could have had him prepared for her looks. He didn't know if he was mad or pleased with her. Pleased because she had dressed so beautifull or mad because it made her look so vulnerable. Probably the first one because he was with her and could protect her, which he of course would. Ow yeah, before he forget to mention it. He didn't think any of this because it was weak and there was one thing that he, Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans was not, weak. So he looked away from him and focused on his surroundings.  
  
Whoah! Were Going To The Fair.  
  
Whoah! Were Gonna Have Fun.  
  
Whoah! Were Going To The Fair.  
  
Whoah! Were Gonna Have A Party.  
  
Whoah! And Stay Up Al Night.  
  
When they arrived at the fair it was busy already. People were laughing, yelling, playing and...yes....and kissing. He hated that so very much. It was so very weak to have such a weakness in the first place, let alone to show it to everyone who cared enough to look. He putted the woman in his arms down and looked at her. Her face and eyes were all over the place. Taking in her surrounding and enjoying every bit of it. Suddenly she turned to him and grabbed his hand to drag him over to some shouting man.  
  
"Men and woman, come here and take my challenge. I'll bet that no one here can break the record of the strongest lady or man in the world. The record of 200 points. But I dare you!! Are you to afraid to even try?? Are you a coward?? No of course you're not!! So what are you going to do?! You're going to take this hammer and slamm it with al your power down on this button and maybe, just maybe you can break the record!!" Some man shouted at the crowd.  
  
"Vegeta, you could win that without an effort so please don't try. You'd ruin it al for the the rest of the men. As for me, I'm going to try it. After all, I'm very strong for a human." With that Bulma walked towards the man and paid him for a turn. Vegeta stood behind her and watched her every movement. The streching of her muscels when she bowed to pick the hammer. The flexing of her muscels when she drew it above her head and finally the power in her muscels when she brought it down.  
  
"150 points for the lady!!! That's very very good my lady!! Your friend can be proud of you!!" the man yelled.  
  
Bulma growled. "I want it higher goddammit" she muttered while she paid for another shot. Next time she got 155. Then 160. Then 165. Then again 165, and again, and again. Vegeta rolled his eyes. If this was going to continue he will be standing he forever. Suddenly he got an idea and raised his eyes towards the woman. She once again drew the hammer above her head but before she could slamm it down he bowed near her ear.  
  
"Why are you even trying woman. You are way to weak." He whispered in her ear. Bulma's only response was an angry growl.  
  
"What?? Can't take the truth?? I bet that even that slut of your ex-baka could do better then you. You are nothing woman!" he said while grinning at her.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Bulma yelled and slammed with al her anger and force combined the hammer down. Suddenly everyone went quite. Bulma looked above her and there it stood...."YES!! I DID IT!!" she screamed while dancing around.  
  
"That's 250 pointo for the lady" muttered the man and went to pick a giant teddybear for her. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Al that trouble just for some stupid, fake bear. He'd never understand humans, ceratinly not her.  
  
Bulma took the bear and turned towards Vegeta. She let go of the bear and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him several times on his cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" she said overjoyed. Vegeta just looked at her and sighed. She really was weird. It was easy to figure out when she was at her best. When she was mad of course, so, he just made her mad. At least she understood that and wasn't yelling his head of for saying such things to her.  
  
Bulma saw the boredom written on his face and thought quickly. Wasn't there a challenge at al for Vegeta?? Then she thought of something and dragged him once again with her.  
  
Close To The Big Big Town  
  
And The Sun.  
  
It's Really Very Nice To Be.  
  
There Again.  
  
Fly Away On Vegeta Airways.  
  
Fly Me High, Through The Sky.  
  
They reached some stall with little public. There where guns placed all over the stall and ducks were going up and down.  
  
"I thought this might be something for you. You have to pick the gun and shoot a dug. When you shoot 3 in a row, you win. "Bulma explained to him. Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders and strolled towards the stall. Bulma paid and the man gave him bullets. On that moment a little girl with a plunchen rabbit came to the stall and paid as well. Also she got the bullets. She looked at Vegeta and smiled up at him. Vegeta just growled.  
  
"My father is a police man. That means he catches very bad man you know. He can shoot very well. I wanna become a police woman and be just like him!! Bet I can shoot better then you" she told him proudly. She aimed her gun and shot. 3 ducks shot. Two dogs in their hearts and one near the heart. Happily she took her prize. Vegeta smirked. He'd show that spoiled brat. He aimed his gun at al 3 hearts.  
  
Bulma felt pity for the girl. She didn't want the girl to loose her pride and didn't want to make her cry. So just before Vegeta shot his last duck she stood on her toes and when he wanted to shoot the last one she blew lightly on his ear. Vegeta jumped and missed.....At the background they could hear the girl giggling and leaving.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking??" he snarled at her.  
  
"Sorry Veggie, I felt sorry for her. She took so much pride in it." She said quitly.  
  
"Whatever woman. But don't think I would ever help you again. And don't call me Veggie!!" with that he turned and stalked away.  
  
"Ahhh, come on Vegeta. Let's go to the cars and then we'll leave ok??" She pleaded him. He grunted and started to search for those cars. While they were searching they came along a stall with fairy dresses for small kids. There was a song played that went like : U-G-L-Y you aint got no alibi you're ugly eh eh you're ugly yeah. Vegeta shaked his head. Stupid, stupid, stupid humans.  
  
Whoah! Were Going To The Fair.  
  
Whoah! Were Gonna Have Fun.  
  
Whoah! Were Going To The Fair.  
  
Whoah! Were Gonna Have A Party.  
  
Whoah! And Stay Up Al Night.  
  
They finally found it at the end of the fair. Vegeta looked with interest how people bumped into eachother as hard as they could. This could be fun and a way to make the woman pay for making him loose from that brat. He smirked and picked a car and saw Bulma pick one as well. As soon as the start sign was given he raced towards Bulma who got the hell away from him. It went like that whole the time. Vegeta chasing after Bulma who tried to get as far away from him as she could. Finally, when the time was almost over Bulma turned her car and drove as fast as she could towards Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes went wide but soon he recovered and raced towards her. When their cards collide they were almost thrown out of it. Bulma got hit in her back and Vegeta had a sore back. Both were growling in discomfort but laughing at the same time. At least, as far as Vegeta could laugh.  
  
Then they both looked up and saw Yamcha and Marron Bimbo walk in and pay. Bulma stood up to leave in disgust but Vegeta stopped her. He whisperd something in her ear and Bulma got an almost too evil smirk on her face. She paid for a second time and when the start sign was given she drove with al the speed she could get towards Yamcha, who saw her....to late. Same went for Bimbo Marron. The whole time Yamcha and Marron got bumped and when it was finally over they both could harldy stand. They walked up to the 'Let's make those baka's pay' team.  
  
"What the fuck were you thinking Bulma!!" Yamcha shouted. "I'd thought you made me pay enough while your party or aren't you done yet!!"  
  
Bulma thought about this and couldn't help but think that he had a point. He had been punished enough already. Vegeta thought otherwise when suddenly something came up to him and even if it was very unlike him, he couldn't help himself. He walked up to the dj that worked by the cars and asked him something. When he got back he ignored the questioning looks from them and stood behind Bulma again. Before they could ask anything the music changed into some very childish song that went like: U-G-L-Y you aint got no alibi you're ugly eh eh you're ugly yeah.  
  
Bulma couldn't help herself and laughed very, very hard. Yamcha shot a furious look at Vegeta and stalked away. Vegeta looked questioningly at Bulma and she nodded while holding her shaken stomach. He took her in his arms and flew off. Thank You For Flying Vegeta Airways.  
  
We Are Now Approaching Home.  
  
As You Can See The Sky Is Blue.  
  
And Your Bed Is Waiting For You.  
  
When they reached home Vegeta once again putted her down and looked at her. Bulma wanted to go and make some food but somethin in his eyes stopt her that moment. There was something, something she couldn't place. His inky black eyes burned into hers and suddenly she became nervous and wanted to leave when he closed his arms once again around her waist His mouth dropped down onto hers. His lips brushed across hers, surprising her with his unexpected gentleness. Sparks of electricity danced along her sensitive flesh, making her shiver in delight. His tongue glided over her lower lip, asking premission for entrance. Her lips parted of their own accord and he swept inside and drank from her velvety depths. He groaned into her mouth, unbelieving at how good she tasted, how sweet. Her eyes rolled back as his tongue slid over her teeth and small stars formed behind her lids. She couldn't prevent her body from sagging against him, from reveling in the feel of his warmth engulfing her. Her hands flew up and intwined themselfs in his hair, pressing her body even closer. Then, al off a sudden Vegeta let go off her and shot off into space. Bulma watched warily into nowhere and touched her lips. Then she slowly made her way to her house, trying to focus on what the hell had happend a few seconds ago.  
  
A/N So...what do you think?? Tell me!! Tell me!! Puhlease?? Ow yes, sorry for updating late but hey, I'm in stress. I'm moving to somewhere else and I'm not going very well at school. School sucks big time. Well, please review and see you in the next chapter. Kiss Rinske or Evil-Vegeta (some people still don't get that I'm actually a girl instead of a boy. Al because my name is Evil-Vegeta -- well...for you to know...I'm a girl!! But that's why I write my true name behind my nickname. And noooooo I'm not going to change my nickname cause I love it) 


	6. Scared ?

Disclaimer: I don't own it?? Snif no, guess I don't. To bad though.  
  
A/N : First I wish to thank the people who were so nice to review on my chapters. So thanks Dbz-lover for your understanding. I really needed the time. And thanks to Leelo77 (I've moved to another house so goodbye stupid neighbours :P), PinkLightning07, Joelie the messenger of death (and I know...Vegeta rulezz big time, no need to tell me that :P), VeryShortMidget, Saiyangurl (for being my best friend and greatest support) so that was it for now. I don't think this was important to do but it looks like I'm an important person and I like feeling like one ;) Robbie Williams did it to!! So now I've claimed myself an important person. Please don't react wrong on it. It could be bad for my ego ;)....anyway, I did it when I thanked you. I never got many reviews in the past so the reviews came as a suprise and as a great support. So that's why I did it I guess. For the first time people really review my stories...snif anyway, let's get on with the chapter. You deserved it.  
  
Chapter 7: Scared ?  
  
It didn't matter. How much as she tried and turned, Bulma couldn't sleep that night. What was wrong with her?? She wished that she knew the answer but she didn't. The inmages of Vegeta kissing her had flown from her mind a little while ago. So if it wasn't Vegeta who kept her awake, what or who was it then? A cold breeze caressed her skin and Bulma shivered. She stood up and wrapped the sheets around her. She walked to her balkondoors to close them when she suddenly felt something. She didn't knew what she felt. The only thing that she knew was that it didn't feel good. She felt unsafe. She felt vunerable. She searched for anything strange outside but couldn't see anything that could've caused this feeling that still kept washing over her. She closed the doors and went back to bed but even in bed she still felt strange. Bulma growled and got out of bed again. It wasn't like she could sleep so she might as well make herself a nice cup of coffee. Bulma jumped up high when she heard a thunder a few miles away. That one was a really hard one. Rain came down like silver needles and slammed against her windows.  
  
Thank God that you were by my side,  
  
Today, I felt fine  
  
Everything was normal to me  
  
But this night I thought that I would die  
  
I had nightmares,Iwas so scared  
  
Thank God that you were by my side  
  
To hold me when I cried  
  
She turned arround and closed her eyes. She had to calm herself down. She couldn't be scared from just a summer storm could she? She opened her eyes again but as soon as she did that she wished that she had kept them closed. She could have sworn that she saw a shadow in front of the bathroom. Bulma didn't know what to do anymore. She was so scared. She just wished she could hide in some far away, dark spot and stay there until whatever was scaring her was away. She closed her eyes again and tried to think reasonable. She did the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
I wanna be strong,but I don't wanna be alone tonight  
  
I wanna believe that I can save the world and make it right  
  
But I believe you can,and you got a hero's face  
  
And right here in your arms is the safest place  
  
The safest place.  
  
Vegeta watched the storm outside. He had given up sleep a long time ago and was now enjoying the show outside from his bed. He sighed. He always loved summer storms. They alsways reminded him of himself. Hard, demanding and always dark. He heard a soft knock on his door and looked up. There, in his door, stood Bulma. She looked terrible or even worse then that. What the hell was wrong with the woman and why was she here? "Woman, what is wrong with you?" he asked her, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. Though he couldn't help but be worried about her. She was the only one who had ever cared for him and there she was, al shaken and white.  
  
It feels so real,you showed me I can trust you  
  
With feelings you usually have locked away  
  
It was your touch,your words  
  
thay healed the deepest part of me  
  
that only you can see. If though you won't admit it.  
  
"I'm scared Vegeta. I don't feel safe." She said in a small voice. Never had she felt this ashamed for something. She felt so weak standing like this before the warrior that had faced things ten times or probably even hunderds times worse as this.  
  
Vegeta noticed her discomfort and raised his eyebrows. Scared ?? Was that what was wrong?? He had never inmagined the woman being scared. He smirked. "You mean that you can bitch at the mighty saiyan prince al the time without any fear for your own life and at the same time you are scared for just a summer storm?"  
  
Bulma smiled a little. How crazy as it sounded, he was right. But she still was scared. It wasn't only the storm that she was scared for. There was something. Something someone would probably call intuition. She felt that something was wrong. Very wrong and it made her scared. She shrugged a little bit while looking at the floor.  
  
I wanna be strong,but I don't wanna be alone tonight  
  
I wanna believe that I can save the world and make it right  
  
But I believe you can,and you got a hero's face  
  
And right here in your arms is the safest place  
  
The safest place.  
  
Vegeta sighed. He would never understand the woman. He moved a little to the side and patted on the empty spot on his bed beside him. With thankfull eyes Bulma went in his bed and snuggled up on him. Vegeta laid his arm around her and stopped thinking at why the hell he was even doing this. He just closed his eyes and suddenly sleeping didn't sound al that difficult.  
  
As long as I'm with you  
  
As long as I can feel you  
  
Thats all I need to keep me going on and on and on and on  
  
I wanna believe that I can save the world and make it right  
  
But I believe you can,and you got a hero's face  
  
And right here in your arms is the safest place  
  
The safest place.  
  
The next morning Bulma waked up from a nice, peaceful sleep. She looked around and suddenly she went from relaxed to shocked. This wasn't her room!! This was vegeta's!! Then she remembered last night and how sweet he had been to her. She smiled. So even Vegeta could be nice if he wanted to. She had known it!! She jumped out the now empty bed and went in search for her rope. Where the hell is that thing...oh here it is. She picked it up from her chair and wrapped it around her. Then she went in search for Vegeta. There just had to be a way to thank him for caring. But it didn't matter where she went or where she looked. She couldn't find him. Hmpff...probably of training again she thought and descended to her own room again.  
  
But after two days of waiting she started to worry. He should've been home again shouldn't he...Bulma descided to go to Goku to ask him where Vegeta was. But how much Goku tried and searched, he couldn't find nor sense Vegeta. Bulma was really worried now. Where the hell was he?? Had he taken off?? No, the gr was still in place. Maybe he was to hurt to come home she thought. Maybe he had pushed himself to far and was really hurted somewhere. But Goku would've sensed him then. Owww Vegeta...where are you...I'm worried she thought.  
  
A/N: that was it for now. Next chapther will contain some action and violence. So it's going to become a lot more exciting boys and girls!! I couldn't make this chapter longer cuz from here I'm going to switch to Vegeta's pov and that'll be to long to fit in this chapter. Wonder where he is?? Well...It's not good, let me tell you that!! Hihi...I'm desperate for some action here...but first...reviews!! And don't worry, I will update sooner from now on. I had lost my inspiration a little while ago but now I'm full off ideas agian. For this fanfic and for a new one. I hope you liked it and I promise that there will be a lot romance and probably also lemon in chap. 9 so hold on!!  
  
Kizz Rinske 


	7. Find you

Disclaimer: Still don't own it...damn...the song is from Botton – Where are You!! And Dbz...well, we all know who that's from don't we?  
  
A/N: Hi people. My new chapter is about the come. To tell you the truth, I've no idea where Vegeta is. I'll make that up while writing I guess :P. Improvisation they seem to call it....whatever. I'm hoping that I've updated fast enough otherwise Leelo77 would be dead by now and I'll never have her great reviews anymore...Leelo77...are you still there!!?? Please say so...anyway...someone asked which song I used in my previous chapter...It was The safest place from Leann Rimes. I thought it suited the chapter well. Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. With Love Evil-Vegeta  
  
Chapther 7: Find you  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and tried to strech himself...only to find that he couldn't do it. Something was holding his wrists tight down. That was bad. And even with his eyes open, he couldn't see a fuck. That was very bad. Last thing was that he didn't like it at all. Now that was really, really bad. The idea of Bulma playing a kinky game with him crossed his mind for a second but he dismissed it just as fast. He pulled harder on whatever was holding his wrists back but it didn't give in. He also found that he couldn't move his legs either. Growling and cursing he tried to free himself but it didn't help a bit. Then suddenly something electric seared through his body and Vegeta went unconscious again.  
  
I used to get along with you  
  
Now you left me here  
  
I even thought that it was simple  
  
To make you stay with me  
  
And you told me everything I wanted to hear  
  
And you hold me when I was scared  
  
Now I don't know how I should feel  
  
You're away, far from me.  
  
And baby, I miss you so much.  
  
Bulma hadn't slept. Hadn't eaten. Hadn't spoken. She had done nothing. She just sat there at the table. Just waiting...and waiting and waiting even more. She had been waiting there for days now. Trying to convince herself that Vegeta would walk in at any moment and demand food right away. She had the food already finished. It was waiting for him as well, in the freezer. Her eyes were puffed up from crying and dark circles had formed beneath her eyes. Her usually shiny hear hang now in dumb strings and her bright eyes seemed dull. Worry was written over her face and nobody had heard Bulma laugh in those last few days. She didn't think a lot. She just thought one thing...Vegeta..where ar you. I miss you.... She also recalled the things he had said, done and how he had looked. How he had looked at her with those dark eyes where you could loose yourself so easlily in. She remembered his usually pose, arms crossed, legs spred and head high. She remembered his quick mind and remarks. His smirk. His frown. These were the things she thought off. And she thought how she had cared for him and still did.  
  
I'm finding my way back to you  
  
And everything I used to be  
  
And waiting is all that I can do  
  
Until you find your way back to me  
  
Soft humming awoke his sleeping mind. Remembering what had happened his head snapped up at the sound. Trying to register and anelyse it. Quick and small words formed in his head. Woman, relaxed, 3 meters away, 1,69 m. high, light step so fragile built. Then other foodsteps entered the room and this time the incoming person started whispering to the woman. Vegeta went once again at it. Man, heavy foodsteps so heavily built, nervous but excited as well, 2 m. high. Both were now 4 meters away from him. They must have drugged him somehow because his saiyan hearing wasn't as high as normal. Normally he would have known a lot more. He had had enough of this guessing. Time to make himself known. Growling he turned his head in their direction and made it look like he was watching them through the blindfold. The man in the room snickered and walked towards him. Vegeta tensed his muscels. He had to be ready if there was a blow to come. The blow however stayed out. Suddenly the fold before his eyes was removed and he narrowed his eyes at the sudden light. He saw a black-haired man dressed in a leather suit and a red cape standing beside a tiny, blond, giggling woman dressed in a pink dress with red hearts on it. Who were those fools ?? Barbie and some sickening version of Ken ? And where the hell was he!?  
  
What if I said what I was thinking?  
  
What if that says too much?  
  
When everybody's got a reason  
  
I feel like giving up  
  
And you told me, everything I wanted to hear  
  
And you hold me when I needed to be hold  
  
Now I don't know how I should feel  
  
Where are you my love  
  
And baby, I miss you to much  
  
Bulma paced around the kitchen. She had had enough of it. She wanted to know where Vegeta was and she wanted to know it now!! There had to be a way. Something that would give her at least a slight clue of where he'll might be. She went to her lab. Maybe there would be some things that could help her in her search. She trew closets open and ravaged bureaus but couldn't find anything that could be of any help. Then suddenly her eye fell on a tiny case, packed away in a dark corner of the closet she was in now. She screamed and jumped up and down in joy and suprise. Hah!! She knew she was a genius. Vegeta had once left secretly with the dragonball reader to find the dragonballs on his own and wish himself immortal. If Goku hadn't been fast enough to stop Vegeta, Vegeta would have succeeded. Unfortunately Goku was fast enough and stopped Vegeta on time. Needless to say...Vegeta was really, really pissed the following days. The next day Bulma had placed a small chip in his food and he had eaten it in his hurry to train. The chip made it for Bulma possible to find him wherever he went. She opened the case and indeed, inside was a copy-version of the dragonball reader only this one didn't find dragonballs. No, it'll find Vegeta. She clicked it on and saw a sign close to the Arrow Rock. He must be there!! She thought. Excited she ran upstairs, packed her things, changed into other clothes and went downstaires again. She grabbed some food from the kitchen and pulled a few senzubeans and a first aid kit out of the medical room. You'll never know when you'll need it but it might be of some help. She picked the Vegeta-reader ( A/N: that really sounds stupid :P) and when she had taken a good look at it her mood dropped dramatically fast. The reader reflected besides the location also the ki of Vegeta and Vegeta's ki was far beneath his normal ki. Something must be wrong. She grabbed quick a few weapons and some chemical weapons, never know what you'll find there, and made her way out. She jumped into the fastest aircraft she had and took off. Hold on Vegeta, I'm on my way....  
  
I'm finding my way back to you  
  
And everything I used to be  
  
And waiting is all that I can do  
  
Until you find your way back to me  
  
"Well, hello Vegeta. Nice that you've descided to join us." The man said mockingly. Vegeta growled. "Who are you and what the hell am I doing here!!" he demanded to know. The woman giggled at this. "No need to be angry darling. We don't mean harm to you. What we want is the woman." Bulma?? They wanted Bulma?? But why was he here then?? And what the hell did they want from her!! Without even knowing his protective side came forwards and he snarled furious at the people in front of him. "What do you want from her??" "What...worried? Never thought you'd be worried." The man snickered, "Let me explain everything to you.... Years ago I was fighting against your rivial Son Goku. Just like you I lost the battle.." Vegeta growled at this but the man choose to ignore it. "Since then I've been trying to find a way to beat him down but none of my plans looked succesfull. A little while I came in contact with some virus and my life would be ended because of the virus in a few years..." a look of saddness stroke the mans features but he continued anyway "So I had to come with a plan that will be succeeding in a maximum of 8 years and I've come with one. The only difference in this plan is that I wouldn't be the one to kil him, but my son..." he clicked on a button in the wall and before Vegeta's eyes a screen flashed to life. On the screen you could see a embryo in a big capsule. "My and my wife's son is placed in this capsule so we could add some things to him to give him great strength. We want to combine your cells with the cells of Bulma Briefs. We've seen how strong a child can become with human and saiyan parents, like Goku and Chichi. Now we want to try it with you and Bulma. You have to make her pregnant of you but before a embryo is formed we would take the fertile cell out of her body and mix it with my sons dna. This way you could say that he would fuse with your child. The woman cells would make him intelligent as she is and you'll give him the needed strenght. Your child and our child would become one. Strong enough to kill Goku."  
  
Vegeta looked at the man. "You're sick. And if you think that I would agree to this you're very, very wrong." "Who said that we would give you a choice ??" the woman said smirking. "No one forces the Prince of the Saiyans into something!" Vegeta spat at her "besides, you don't have the woman." This caused them both to laugh. "Oh vegeta, you're such a laugh. Don't you think that the woman is worried about you ?? Look," and she switched the screen into Bulma racing around in a aircraft with a death serious look on her face, "she had already found a way to find you. She's heading straight to us. To save you my darling. No one would know she's here because we've a ki-depressing aea down here so when she comes into trouble, no one would be there to help her. Look at how brave she looks. She really thinks that she can save you, don't you think? The only thing is that she doesn't know that she is expected here. We would give her the most greatest welcome she has ever had....and the last one."  
  
Vegeta couldn't help it but feel touched by the way the woman was searching for him but at the same time anger took over him. How could they dare to try to harm her...to even think about it!! No one messes with the Saiyan Prince's ma.....where the hell did that come from?? Vegeta shook his head. There was no time for that now. He had to find a way to warn the woman otherwise everything would go wrong.  
  
He growled furiously at the people standing for him. If he only could get out of this...if only his ki wasn't so low....he'd beat that pleased looking look of those stupid. He looked at the screen. Silently praying that she'd change her mind and turn around. But she didn't. The determined look was still on her face. Bulma....for once in your life..don't act like a brave fool and do something smart...go back.... he prayed. For the first time in his lifetime Vegeta prayed for someone else.  
  
Until you find your way back to me  
  
Oh, Until you find your way back to me  
  
we used to get along so well  
  
A/N: whahaha I like this chaper!! I think it was my best...but more to come!! Ehhh...Leelo77...still alive?? Hihi...I like doing this. Anyway..next chapter...must be good. Don't worry, it won't take long for me to update. Hope you liked the chapter. Heh...I sure did. The song is from Michelle Brach- Find my way. I changed the lycrics however at some places. Hope you liked that to. Now, al YOU have to do is push that magical button that makes me happy. REVIEW and you shall be rewared!!! :D  
  
With Love Evil-Vegeta 


	8. note: vacation

ON VACATION TO SPAIN!!!! SAA YOU ALL IN 2 WEEKS AGAIN!! THERE WILL BE VERY GOOD UPDATES SO DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!!! LOVE YA ALL!! -XXXXXX- EV 


End file.
